Angel's Glimmer
by Celtic Angora
Summary: The Witch of the Waste is back this time more stronger than ever. Sophie was captured by her and Howl went on a quest to bring Sophie back. This time, he was acompanied by a mysterious princess who offered to help him in anyway.
1. In Which Devil's Dust Rises Again

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Howl's Moving Castle. Familiar characters and places all belongs to the Diana Wynne Jones .

Chapter 1: In Which Devil's Dust Rise Again

A dark figure rustles through the lifeless woods of "Delfrum" in the south of Ingary, panting for air in every step along its way. With a tattered hood covering its face, making the figure looks like a black ghost. The rotten leaves crumbled and rot till there is nothing left when the dark slender figure touches them.

"Delfrum" , better known as the woods of evil. Every single evil hearted creature finds it heavenly here. Never a seed sprout from its deadly ground. It was always dark in Delfrum, not even a single ray of light dared to shine in here. Evil lurks everywhere in Delfrum, all the trees are dead black and yet, standing tall with pride with nothing but hatred. Hung on the trees are bats, in an odd way, greeted the dark wondering figure by opening their eyes, showing their bloody red pupils and glossy black skin. In return, the figure nodded its head to them and then continues its way.

I began to become foggy, howls of wolves echoed through the night, dark clouds rose from nowhere in the night sky, covering the stars and the moon which shone ever so bright. An enormous spider web blocked the figure's way, but without any care of the world, the figure just ripped and opened a huge hole in the middle of the web. The figure advanced through and stopped for a while, waiting.

A crow echoed through the woods, making the place seam more frightening then ever. High up in the sky, a raven swooped down and landed gracefully when the figure thrust out its arm, allowing the raven to perch on it. The raven's feathers are as black as coal, quite similar to the bats, it also has red eyes. It held its head high as handsomely as a peacock, then giving a low bow to the figure.

"I've used up all my strength to summoned you here. You better be worth it!" hissed the figure. "Take me to the power which I seek!"

The raven immediately flown away, the figure was about to follow the raven when it accidentally tripped on a large root of a dead tree and fell on its knees. The raven quickly flew back to the figure, being very loyal to its new master. The figure shivered a little and strokes the raven's back.

"You have loyalty, and loyalty is what I like from you," said the figure in a cold tone. "But that doesn't change the fact I would keep you if you don't take me to the power."

The raven looked at the figure and seam to put a little smirked on its face before it flew off again. The figure search around and found stick long enough to use as a staff to support it. The figure began hobbling, holding the stick in both hands while catching up with the raven. On every step the figure takes, the environment gets colder and musty. The smell of death is everywhere, dead corpse of creatures are lying on the ground. Some creatures died with their eyes widely opened as a sign of 'not wanting to die yet', other creatures died from loosing parts of their bodies. But the figure, not respecting the dead, just hobbled over them as if it they were never there.

"Curse, Cruse my weakness. If I don't have a heart now, I'll have to make one! Then, I'll have my revenge,"mumbled the figure. "I have to endure all this pain!"

The figure then spotted a little wounded creature with long skinny fingers crawling across the figure's path. The creature was only the size of a palm and hairless, it has large eyes and a mouth full of teeth. The figure, in rage, stomp it, causing the creature to cry out a painful screech which pierced through the night. It screeched, it clawed the ground, trying to escape the pain. The figure heartlessly kept on stomping on it, stabbing it with its stick, pressing it to the ground. The creature screech out cries for mercy, but the figure kept going on. At last, the figure broke the creature's spine with a crack! A great deal of blood is spat out from the creature before the figure is satisfied.

"Now you know how I felt like," said the figure. "I don't have a heart, and this is what it felt like. The pain just goes on, never stopping when you begged so hard. Now, you can share my pain."

Without caring, the figure left the creature and continues to follow the raven, leaving the harmless creature putting out pitiful squeaks and its road to a dusty death.

The raven flew swiftly and silently, turning back once in a while to see if the figure is following it. Once, the figure came across a patch of the forest blocking its way. For the tree are so close together, making a dead end. But that doesn't worry the figure, it just continues hobbling, that when it got close to the trees. Their roots sprouts out from the ground and crawled aside just like spiders, leaving a path for the figure to proceed its way.

After quite a much hobbling, the fog began to crease. The raven took the figure to an ancient rune in the heart of Delfrum. The ground was now tiled with stone tiles, crafted markings on them made them unique. And that is where it stopped flying and perched on a skull on the rock tiled ground. The figure soon came, panting harder than ever.

"Is this it?" asked the figure.

The raven just nodded and turned to look at a circle of trees, protecting whatever it is in the center of it. The figure hobble close to the trees, expecting the trees to move aside like the way it ordered the others. But they didn't.

"Where is the key to open the way? Tell me!" shouted the figure impatiently to the raven.

The raven took off from the skull and perched on the figure's staff, tapping it with its beak. The figure observed the staff more closely and found ancient writings carved all over it. The figure translated the writing easily, feeling the carvings under its pale hands.

"This is the key. The key on unlock the way to the powers of the devil." said the figure. "Where is the lock, raven?"

Again the raven nodded and flew to a spot on the ground, scrapping a pile of rotten leaves which lay on the ground with its claws. The figure seam to understand what the raven wanted it to do, it hobble quickly to the pile of leaves and began scraping it away like the raven. After sweeping away the last pile of leaves, it revealed a round hole, not big enough to fit in a whole hand.

There are markings surrounding the hole. The hole is like a starting point for the symbols, swirls and other odd patterns crafted on the tiles, all the patterns led straight to the trees which formed a circle around what the figure seek. It turns out the trees too, have the same cravings and symbols on them.

The raven tapped on the figure's stick and it got the figure's attention. The figure quickly turned its attention to the stick and saw again, the same cravings. The figure strokes the cravings lovingly with its pale hands, admiring it. Despite the carvings, it still looks more like an ordinary staff from afar.

"The staff of the Devil, legend said that this staff belongs to the Devil who once taken every life in Ingary if it wasn't for the Angel. The Angel cast a shell around the staff, to stop its evil powers from getting out or used. This staff could only be used by the Devil himself, but that will all soon change wouldn't it? And soon, you will be under my control." sniggered the figure.

The raven then tapped the round hole and inserted its beak into the hole and out when the figure is looking at it.

"You're an intelligent one, I guess I got more than I was bargain for," said the figure.

But the raven acted more impatiently, it kept tapping the hole, as if it knew its master wanted something badly and doesn't want to keep it waiting. The figure got the idea and inserted the staff quickly into the hole.

As soon as the staff touches the hole, there was a bright green flash; there was a gust of strong wind which blew away the figure's hood, revealing the face of the figure. It turns out the figure was actually a woman! She has long fair hair, slender and wore a tattered white dress which needed some patchwork. She could have looked quite beautiful if she wasn't so pale and thin. Her hair was spread out here and there because of the strong wind. She gritted her teeth; using every last strength, she holds on to the staff which is now glowing bright lime green and spreading out swirly patterns everywhere. The raven too, endured itself just like its mistress.

There was a time, time stopped at that time. Everything gone slowly for a while, even the hair from the woman swayed slowly like it was in water, there was peace for a limited time until it all stopped. Everything became calm; the woman's hair was quite messed up when it all slowly dropdown. Still clutching the staff glowing staff, it is now giving out long lines of glowing swirls.

Then, the gentle lapping of water was heard. When the woman looked down, greenish glowing water began to rise from the hole the water spreads through the crafted symbols and linings, connecting to every single crafted pattern there is. The water spread silently, only the soft sound of moaning could be heard from the water. Finally, the water filled up every crafted pattern around the area, even the water flow up to fill the carvings of the trees.

That's where the magic stunned, but the markings on the tiles and trees are still glowing. The place became silent; not even the rustling of withered leaves or the sound of creatures could be heard in this condition. The woman breathes deeply, but soundlessly. The power was just too strong to handle, but she seam to be able to be confident even after all that pressure. The woman took a deep breath and said loudly and clearly.

"I call upon the Devil,

who is the mighty one!

To share his power,

for a revenge that can't be done.

One's heart used to be black,

but not as black as the mighty one.

In return,

I shall take your place,

O Great One!"

Her words echoed and the place began to rumble. The raven lost its balance, but it managed to fly away and took cover on the nearest tree. The woman continues balancing holding even more tightly to the staff. Everything was suddenly cut off when the circle of trees exploded together. The explosion was so great, dust and old twigs are blown away, making the place look even foggier than ever. The woman lost her grip; she and the staff are both blown away, the woman slammed on the trunk of a tree and fell on her face with the staff following after. The raven used its wings to block itself from the dusts like a shield, gripping the branches tightly with its claws.

The woman groaned and pushed herself up, her eyes are red rimed and watery. When her vision was finally cleared, she saw that the circle of trees is gone. Only a stone slab was there with something glittering on it. The raven flew down next to its mistress, and pushed the staff close to her. This is it, the woman thought. She quickly picks up the staff and ran to the stone slab with the raven flying behind her.

The excitement was unbearable; the woman stopped running and walked close to the slab, on it was a beautiful gold goblet. It has the same markings as the tiles crafted on it, with precious stones on it. The goblet is filled with a certain kind of dust. The dust is bloody red in color, it's not the type of dust you would trust or dare to touch and has no scent. The raven stood near the slab, not equally trusting the goblet. The woman rubbed her finger on the precious jewels which attached to the goblet. How lovely it is, she thought. Lovely indeed it may look on the outside, but there is a strong scent of evil surrounding it, no wonder it's so quiet here, all the creatures are fend off. Not even the cruelness of creatures dares to take even one step close to this mysterious goblet.

"The Devil is the grateful one. Only the one who has the pure heart of evil, and crave for revenge could only control the powers of the Devil's Dust" said the woman.

After saying these words, she quickly scoped a handful of the dust in the goblet; she stuffed it all into her mouth and swallowed it slowly. The raven felt disgusted, it turned its head sideways and backed a few steps. So suddenly, the woman collapsed and landed on her knees, she panted and gasped with one hand pressing her stomach. She felt as if something is twisting her face and pressing everywhere around her, the pain made her anger worse, but she knows its all part of it.

The woman's pain soon left, she stood up slowly and is able to stand straight easier. Her hair was fairer than usual, there was a fresh feeling in her and the feeling made her strong. She was no longer the pale woman she once had been, but now, a woman who seam to began the journey to adulthood. At last, my youth had return thought the woman happily. She than turn to the raven and said.

"And all this, I owe it all to you. Therefore, I decided to take you with me. What do you think, Saledor?"

The raven is proud of itself to accomplished a mission, and put on an invisible smirk on its face as a sign of agreement.

"I'll take that you agree. For that, I shall give you a reward," said the woman and also putting on an evil smile. "Up!"

The raven quickly sprang up from the ground and perch on the woman's shoulder. The woman picks up a thorn lying on the ground, and pricks her finger with it. Red blood oozed out from the spot, she then puts her finger close to the raven. The raven began to taste the blood, tasting it bit by bit as if it was a tasty treat. It was actually a tradition for witches to reward a certain creature for its help if it had done well. And it occurred to her that this raven had done very well indeed.

When Saledor had enough of the blood, the woman said.

"Legend said that this dust belongs to the Devil himself when the Angel defeated him. He then turned into this very dust known as 'Devil's Dust' and reborn again to rest his strength. It's also said that whoever hold the dust, holds most of the Devils power. Now is the time I will keep my word to the Devil, to take over until he awakes from his deep slumber."

The woman turned to the staff she is holding and grinned. She then pinched a little Devil's Dust and sprinkles it on the staff. Oddly, the dust gently fell on the staff. There is a big flash of green light, the staff shone. The woman it felt grows longer and a bit wider, and yet, much lighter somehow. In a while, the light fade away, and it reveled a very impressive looking staff. A huge green crystal shone on the tip of the staff, its marking stand out and could bee seen easily. When held, it was as light as a feather and as hard as a rock. The woman laughs menacingly and holds the staff up high.

"At last, I hold Elfarium, the staff of the Devil!" shouted the woman happily.

Saledor crowed happily for its mistress and flapped its wings. They indeed have celebrated their joy in the dark of the night. Suddenly, a rustle could be heard from behind the trees. Somehow, a black saber tooth tiger intends to investigate all that merry making. Unfortunately, it changes its mind and decided to hunt for dinner instead.

Saledor heard it. Despite big cats being stealthy, Saledor has quite an acute hearing. Saledor give out a loud cry as soon as it saw the tiger behind them. The tiger pounced and intends to take down its prey before they could escape. But the woman senses it too at the same time as Saledor. All this time she was just waiting for the tiger to make its ambush. She then quickly turned to the tiger at the same time the staff shown and shot out a green ball of flame at the tiger. A direct hit! The tiger was blown away with the ball of flame still with it. It crashed on the trees causing many of the trees to fall down too. Then, another huge explosion occurs. This time many trees crumbled to the ground or either burned away by the amazing power of Elfarium. The burning fire dances on the trees and ground, it leap and flow with the wind. All could be seen is a big red flower blooming on the ground, spreading its wrath throughout the other trees.

"Feast our eyes on the power of Elfarium, Saledor! Just look at it all! And not even until a bit of the power is used. I've decided that I will try to take over Ingary again and other worlds if I stumbled on any, after I deal with a few more things," said the woman. "What do you think, Saledor?"

Saledor nodded, the woman was pleased. You have an evil mind and yet, loyal to your masters, that's what I like about you Saledor, she thought. The woman turns to the stone slab and gently picks up the goblet. Saledor intends to take a closer look at the dust, but changes its mind.

"Now all the elements are complete, I regain my youth, I have the powers of the Devil, Elfarium and now all it's left is my revenge and Ingary!" whispered the woman.

She floated up into the air, holding the goblet and Elfarium in both hands with Saledor flying after her. The clouds began to give out flashes of light; lightning bolts could be seen as they zap to the ground. The wind blew until the trees swayed. And the woman's fair hair was whipped to the back. She held the goblet up high with her right hand and said.

"The power of the Devil lies in the palm of my hands. May the time of the Devil's Dust Rises again!"

By Celtic Angora


	2. In Which the Fate of the Universe, Lies ...

Author's notes: This is my first fan fic; hopefully you all will enjoy it.

Chapter 2: In Which the Fate of the Universe Lies in a Young Woman's hands

_My dear diary......_

A young woman wrote in her journal with her white quill. She leans against her chair and sigh. She was having a hard time thinking about what to write in her journal. My father gave me this journal with all his love, I shall write all my hopes and secrets in it. He was the only one who actually knows how I feel and what I want......I shall give my very best, she thought.

She sat in her chair touching the hand-crafted patterns on it. "Sigh, mother never cares much about me, mostly she only cares about our Cafata."

Hoping for inspiration, she gazed around her royalty room. Her room was huge! It had cravings and a painted picture of angels on its ceiling. The floor was entirely made of marble. There were windows located on one side of the walls. Pictures of angels, mermaids, unicorns, dragons and phoenixes hung on the walls. Most of the furniture in her room is made of marble, but wooden furniture is all reddish brown. The crafted designs on them are all beautiful. Such rare wood and excellent craftsmanship can only be found in her world. Her king-sized bed was grand, and it was also specially made of marble too! It was wonderfully soft when one rested on it, with gold to blend with the marble and again pictures and carvings on it. It was all grand. To make it all grander, a marble fireplace crafted and all, stood next to the ceiling.

Nothing seam to inspire the young woman, she then got off her chair sat in front of her dressing table. She then pick up her, again, wonderfully crafted hair brush and began brushing her beautiful hair. She gazed into the mirror and began to dream away. She was ever so beautiful, her skin was as white as snow, her lips were pinkish and the unique thing about her was the color of her eyes. One side is fresh green while the other is calm blue. Her wavy fair hair is deep brown with curls on their ends and her hair was long until her back! She was slim everything she did is always graceful.

As we all know, she has a perfect complexion, but she still seam sad even though she looks happy every time, only her father out of all her relatives knows about her unhappiness. It is because of her smile, or an "angel's smile" which has a happy and gentle, never sorrow meaning in her world, this smile deceive of her people but only her father, who really understands her.

She stopped brushing her hair suddenly when she saw the reflection of her window with the rays of sunlight coming through it. She smiled and rushed back to her chair to continue writing her journal. She smoothens down her beautiful white dress before she sat on the chair. She dips her quill into her ink bottle and positions it on the spot where she had stopped. But again she lost what she wanted to write and lean back on her chair feeling quite depress.

One of the windows is left open. Suddenly, a white cat with matching white wings flew in and landed on the window sill. The white cat resembles to a Turkish Angora, if it doesn't have wings. It looks around for a while, when it saw the woman, it flew down landed on her table. It then pulls its wing back into its body, hiding it all. And is now looking like your average Turkish Angora cat.

The woman saw the cat, she stroke its soft fur. She suddenly smiles and tickles the cats chin, which cat response in a purr.

"Polly! Thank the gods! Now I know why I kept you as my cat, you are such a miracle worker!" she said happily.

The woman dips her quill into the ink bottle again and started writing. The cat grins adorably as it sits on the table seeing its mistress is out of her depression and also quite attracted to the way the quill twiddles when it's being used.

_My dear diary,_

_As usual Cafata is in its peaceful state, not much excitement here for it's always peaceful. (Unless we have to deal with island Elmus, our enemy)My mother told me that soon, Cafata will be passed on to me just like her mother passed it to her. But, I have to get married or fall in love in order to take over the throne! Yet, there is a part of me that doesn't want to be queen, and a part telling me that I would be awful being one. Oddly, I came to notice that I have never fallen in love ever in my life, it makes me feel so......different._

_I just really hate to be cooped up in the castle just for my safety. So what's the use when you know about different planets, places and worlds, when you can't go out to see them for yourself? My people think I am happy, but inside me it's like a canary wanting to escape from its cage. For me life is disappointing, and it will go on and on, never stopping._

_I wish that once in my life, I could explore other worlds, see and try different things. Now that wasn't so much to ask for isn't it? But when father agrees, mother rejects, there is no way I could seek for my dreams. Sometimes when I was young, I used to cry silently, wishing with all my strength to God, to take back the gifts he gave me when I was born, but it never came true. Precious the gifts are, but it all cost my freedom._

_As mother said "You are as delicate as a rose." But inside me, it's saying "Even a rose has its thorns." But, I think my mother might be right, I'm a rose without any thorns. I'm still disappointed how boring Cafata can sometimes be......_

Before the young woman could finish, she is stopped by the blowing of the horns. Her cat jumped and could have almost fallen off her table. The woman got quite a shock herself. The emergency horns, thought the woman, something is very wrong. The horns kept on blowing out loud notes, the woman could even see pigeons flying past her windows as fast as they could. She then quickly squiggles......

_until now. _

And she finally ended her diary. "Let's go," she said loudly and rushed to her double-doors, with her cat obediently following after her. The woman slams open the double-doors and walk quickly down the passageways of the castle. She rushed down the spiral staircases which seam to never end. She remembered when she was young; it took 285740 steps to reach where she is going now! But she shows no sign of tiredness, maybe she just got used to all that climbing.

Every single wall in the castle is made of marble. The scene was almost as wonderful as the woman's room. So are the ceiling and floors. She rushes through the corridors, halls and all. Finally, she reached to the throne room, still calm and cool. Only her cat seams a little out of breath.

The throne room was filled many, many people and it's full of chattering voices. All of them are all chattering excitingly; not even noticing that the woman has already came. Three thrones are located on a flight of stairs, only one throne is smaller but empty, and sitting on two larger thrones are a man and a woman quarrelling like barking dogs.

There is a remarkably long table with mouth watering foods on it, sitting in front of it are all the people there is in the throne room. They are all sitting in couples, like husband and wife. Doesn't seam really like family at all, when they were all screaming and shouting. Once, the woman could hear someone shouted "She is much too young! Doesn't even have any experience! Wisdom can't be any good if she doesn't know what to do!" Then, the woman on the throne's piercing voice; scream "She is gifted to remember everything! Why did you say she can't do it? She is the last queen and our last chance! She is a great deal old enough to......"

"Good afternoon father, mother, great ancestors," said the woman as she did a curtsey and her cat did a low bow.

The throne room immediately turns into silence and everyone in it looks at her, although she could still see some of her ancestors muttering and whispering.

"Good evening, Catherine. I suppose you heard our conversation just now" said the woman sitting on the throne.

"Why are the warning horns blowing? Something serious has gone wrong, what has happen?" asked Catherine worryingly.

"Well dear, it's none of your business really. Nothing at ......"

"Oh, come off it Angela! You know entirely that this situation is about her!" shouted a woman from the table.

"Angela, my mother is right. Tell Catherine the big news," said the man sitting on the other throne.

"Be quite already, David! You are never good at dealing with Catherine. You never think what is best for her at all. Just leave the talking to me!" said Angela haughtily.

How could you ever say that? thought Catherine. You are the one who never thinks of me! Catherine bit her lips, bearing her anger; hoping she wasn't seen doing it.

Angela sigh, and finally said "Catherine, I trusted you once read one of the histories of Cafata about Devil's Dust?"

"Yes," replied Catherine. "The Great Angel defeated the Devil and his dust is banned into the dreaded forest of Delfrum. That is also when The Great Angel presented Cafata to Dew Drop. The beginner

of our generation and achieved the tile as the mother of Cafata." Catherine could see her extremely great, great grandmother from the end of the table blushing. Even after thousands of years, she still is a young woman! Even Catherine's mother and father, and her other ancestors has never grown old throughout the years. But still remain the same age.

Angela sighs again and said "Someone has unlocked the barrier which protected the Devil's Dust. We indicated that that person also held the Devil's staff, Elfarium. This is a serious offence, which that person not just managed to slow us down from knowing this, but that person is also a witch! Witch! Witches are such enemies to us, the Cafatians that we all concluded that the witch planed on getting rid of Cafata!"

"Mother, for heaven sakes, not all witches are evil. I've notice many are good witches. I have been observing them and they did a lot of healing for other, helping others. They are ever quite clever at doing spells and putting them into a good cause, just like us Cafatians and....."

Before Catherine could finish, she was cut off by her mother's scream "How dare you compare those cold-blooded witches with us Cafatians! You must have sneaked out of the palace again, spying on those heartless things!"

"They are not heartless or cold-blooded! I've saw them, they even had families! Polly is a cat himself, and most cats help witches. How can you hate them if the cats help them?" replied Catherine angrily.

"First of all, cats are a part of the fairies around here! Fairies and cats mixed well together, they had created a strong bond of peace. But witch cats choose to help the witches; some even help them to cause horrors and chaos. Secondly, Polly is granted to be the heaven god of all animals. Therefore he is as important as you! As you had already known, Polly had been morphing slowly. Years later, hopefully he will be less childish!" said Angela loudly. "Because of your rudeness, Catherine, you shall have to be confine in the palace for another ten more years!"

Polly spat at Angela when she said that about him. But he calms down when Catherine stroke his back. Catherine felt tears crowding up her eyes. Why didn't I control myself? Now my freedom is definitely gone, I can't wait that long, thought Catherine. She hid her tears and stood straight bravely, as if she willingly accepts her punishment. The ancestors pitied poor Catherine, but none of them could do anything about it since in Cafata, the queen has all the power and is even at a higher level than the king! Not even Dew Drop, the mother of Cafata, could deal with this situation.

David lost his temper himself; he slams his hand on his throne with a loud BANG! Everyone stared wide eye at him. Some of the ancestors even stopped breathing for a while. "Angela! You are just too harsh with Catherine! She is old enough to take care of herself. And she deserves her freedom." shouted David angrily at his wife.

"I'll decide when Catherine will get her freedom. You have not control of that. What I do is for her own good. And you stopped caring for her when she turned eighteen. But I won't have that!" said Angela confidently. "Now, if you would excuse me. I would like to talk to my daughter privately without any interruptions. Come Catherine, and don't bring your cat with you."

Angela stood up from her throne and walk down the steps stiffly, but in a royal sort of way. She led the way to the balcony in front of the throne room. Catherine had absolutely no choice but to follow her "Over Protective" mother. Polly looked anxiously at Catherine as she followed her mother, hoping his mistress won't get into even more trouble.

The wind blows through her silky hair, the fresh air brushes through her nose. The balcony is awfully wide. She often wondered how was the castle build entirely out of marble? Because the balcony itself was made of marble too! The parapet surrounding the wide balcony has crafted angels on them. Angela placed her hands on the parapet, looking down and then sniffed the air. When Catherine came beside her she said "Smell the air deeply"

Catherine took a deep breath and hurriedly claps her hands over her nose and mouth disgustingly. "What is that stench? It's horrible!" cried Catherine.

"From my long experience, that stench is the beginning of a new evil, my dear," said Angela.

"It is very bad for a new beginning. Can't you stop it?" asked Catherine worryingly.

"No, I can't. But there maybe hope if you stop it, Catherine." Angela said.

"Huh? What can I do? I never face evil before!" retorted Catherine.

Angela smiled sweetly at her daughter, hoping it would calm her down. Catherine could be really excited at times, she thought. "My dear, look down." Angela said.

Catherine obediently put her head a bit further out and looked down. It is very beautiful view from here, everything looked so peaceful. From where Catherine is to the ground, it is about 19 meters high. And there she saw, all the people of Cafata, Cafatians, gathered together. There is so many of them that they look like ants crowding together, stretching across field after field.

Just like Angela said before, the citizens of Cafata are all indeed fairies and cats. Oddly, their sizes are as big as humans and wear fancy clothes, since there are no poor citizens in Cafata. They all cheered when they saw their princess looking at them from the balcony. "All hale the future queen! All hale the future queen!" cheered the Cafatians.

This happens to be a shock of Catherine's life! The horns had stopped blowing; only the cheers of the Cafatians could be heard. She looks at her mother menacingly, praying she hasn't heard what her people had just said.

"That's right, Catherine. Your time has come. The Cafatians gathered here as soon as they heard the horns blow. You my dear shall be the rightful and last queen of Cafata! Soon, you shall sit on the throne and your king beside you. You will rule Cafata with wisdom and power, and all this will belong to you." Angela said as she pointed to the breathtaking view of Cafata.

Catherine lost her breath for a moment, and stared wide eyed at the view. Oh my goodness, this isn't what I want! Catherine thought. I'll have to explain to her slowly or else she lost her temper again. "Mother with all do respect, I think it is too soon for me to be queen. I......"

"Too soon? Nonsense! For the most beautiful woman in the entire universe, you could be so difficult. Honestly, I haven't told you the best part yet!" said Angela happily.

"What about experience? I don't even know the first thing about being queen!" cried Catherine.

"Experience is to be learned by yourself when you are queen," retorted Angela "Now, as I was saying. I had decided to engage you to Preston, the prince of Saturn. He's such a nice young man, so very cultured and....."

"YOU WHAT!" screamed Catherine. Her angry voice even scared the pigeons, and forced them all to fly away again! This time Catherine is indeed mad. Preston is good looking, but in a way he isn't meant for Catherine. Preston and been in love with Catherine since the first day he met her, ten sending her love letters and bouquet of flowers, which Catherine found most annoying. To her, this good news meant that the sky has fallen.

"Such an ungrateful child you are. I've search high and low for a good husband for you and you repay me by screaming at me in front of all the Cafatians. How dare you!" said Angela disgustingly.

Catherine bit her lips. Thinking of saying to her mother, I don't want to be queen or get married! All I want is freedom! But somehow, she can't find the courage to say that. So she kept it to herself.

Angela smiled again and touches the diamond of Catherine's necklace. Her necklace was just a plain silver chain with an unusual diamond hanging on it. The diamond twinkles like a bright star; it was a mystery why the necklace was handed down to generation after generation. Not even Dew Drop knows why. She only passed it down because the Great Angel told her too for some reason.

"This necklace, Catherine, is a symbol of Cafata and the heir to the throne. It is a great honor you know. Please accept the fact to be queen, Catherine. This tragic about the Devil's Dust it can't be stopped. I'm just doing what the prophesy said. You, as the last queen of Cafata has the power to rule Cafata truly. You are Cafata's last hope, if we are to try to survive from this tragic," cried Angela "The fate of Cafata, the world, even the universe, lies in your hands, Catherine, and your hands only."

That's it! Mother has gone over the wall, thought Catherine.

Suddenly, a voice echoed in Catherine's mind. It rang like bells, telling her to go somewhere and it's important.

Catherine quickly scrambled and stood on the parapet! Angela was speechless and shocked to see her daughter making a fool of herself. "Dear, what are you doing" gasped Angela.

"I have to go. Mother, cancel my engagement with Preston for me," said Catherine as she look from behind her shoulders.

Without saying anymore, she jumped off the balcony!

"Catherine! Catherine!" shouted Angela.

There was a quick swish sound and crowd at the bottom gasped. Suddenly, a large white feather was blown up to the balcony. Angela caught it as soon as it got close to her. She looks down from the balcony to see if her daughter is all right. But she isn't there, and has disappeared mysteriously. Angela smoothen the feather with her fingers and whispered to herself "Catherine, I tried very hard to understand you, but you are always so difficult. You must have gone off to see those witches again. What do you see in them that make you think that they're not evil? What do I have to do to make you understand?"

"You should cancel that engagement than," said a voice from behind her.

When she turned around to see who it is, it turns out to be David, her husband. "I told you she wouldn't like Preston. But you wouldn't listen. It is you who are the one that is difficult Angela," said David calmly.

"For your information, David, I intend to let Catherine get married and be queen weather she likes it or not! It is for the sake of Cafata and ours!" retorted Angela. She then marched back into the throne room with the feather still in her hand.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, Catherine. I'm so very sorry," mumbled Angela as she looks at the feather.

By Celtic Angora.

Author's notes: How is it? If you all have been wondering what this has got to do with my fan fic, please wait patiently for other chapters. Please feel free to review. P.S. Howl and Sophie will appear in the next chapter.


	3. In Which Sophie was Lost

Author's note: I tried really hard to keep the characters to their characteristic. Hopefully, you all would enjoy this fanfic. Sorry, I haven't updated it for a while. Like I promise, here's Howl and Sophie. Finally.

I would like to thank Ophelia Russell and Haru Yoshioka for my first two reviews. Thank you very, very much. (Sorry I didn't wrote this on the second chapter. I'm quite forgetful)

Chapter 3: In Which Sophie was Lost

"Sophie……Sophie……" a voice echoed.

Sophie heard the gentle voice whispering to her, she could feel the gentle breeze brushed her face. She groaned, putting a lot of effort into opening her eyes. Still quite dazzled, the fresh sent of morning dew refreshed her. Eventually, she managed to get up on her back. She sighed and turns to look at the person who called her.

Howl looked dreamily at Sophie once she turned around. The sun, hidden behind the cloudy blue sky managed to shine out a few rays of light, making the scene much dreamier. Sophie was enchanted as she looked deeply into his green eyes.

She remembered how long it was since she was turned into an old woman. It had been many months since that day, Calcifer being free, she herself is learning a bit of witchcraft from Howl, getting use to the fact that she is a witch now and also having a few moments of romance with a certain someone from time to time. Still, there is something about Howl which seems to make her feel different and yet happy inside whenever she is around him.

"Sophie, you fell asleep……"said Howl gently. "How was that book I gave you?"

Sophie now wide awake looked left and right and found the book clutched in her hands. "Macbeth" is the book's title. Howl introduced a book to her once by a dramatist named William Shakespeare. She enjoyed the first one she read but the second one "Macbeth" doesn't grasp her attention somehow.

But after much thought, Howl had been acting a bit nicer to her for the past few weeks. She knew Howl wasn't the generous sort and she would like to admit that this book does not impress her to him. But this time, she felt she would have to lie to not hurt his feelings.

"It's very nice Howl, "Macbeth" is really interesting," lied Sophie. She began to blushed a little hopefully Howl won't notice it.

"It doesn't suit our liking. Admit it. I can tell when you are lying," said Howl while smiling at her.

Ugh! Caught red handed, thought Sophie, how did he know? "I like the first one you gave me better," said Sophie, hoping that would make Howl feel bad with her honesty.

Howl smirked with triumph as he moved a little closer to Sophie. "Romeo and Juliet, is that it? It's quite a sad story. But you can say, in their way, it's a happy ending for them. Since, they can be together in death. Don't you think?" said Howl.

"I guess……" whispered Sophie. "It's a good idea."

"What is a good idea?" asked Howl.

"To held this picnic near the forest," said Sophie. "It's really nice this spot, wondrous flowers covering this field, it even had a breath taking view of Market Chipping. It has been a long time since I had a picnic. This is a really good idea."

Howl smirked with triumph. He plucked out a white flower from the field. Assuming it was rather plain, he rubbed the petals gently and it transform into a beautiful white rose with sparkling morning dew on it.

"Yes, I agree. And a good time for us to be alone, wouldn't you say?" said Howl cheekily as he held out Sophie's hand and placed the rose gently in her hands, making her quite startled.

Sophie was about to think a smack would do well for Howl. She was about to raise her hand until……

"Sophie! Sophie!"

Tearing her eyes away from Howl, she saw Martha and Lettie running towards them from the other side of the field, both holding a picnic basket with them. From behind, Fanny is puffing and panting, trying to catch up with them. Sophie laughed a little seeing that Fanny almost tripped over a rock. Eventually, Wizard Suliman, Michael and even Calcifer came too!

Howl was rather astonished to see so many people. But Sophie scrambled up and quickly went to greet them all. They were all laughing and greeting each other rather loudly. Only Howl was left out, feeling disappointed, hoping to have some private time with Sophie. But he managed to pull himself together and went to join in the crowd.

"Howl, I hope you don't mind me not telling you in the first place. I'm the one who invited them all, as a surprise for you!" said Sophie excitedly.

Howl was quite for a while; he looked at everyone's excited faces. They're all looking back at him, hoping for an answer. "Indeed……You all surprised me. I'm speechless!" said Howl, trying to keep up to his happy mood.

"Well that settles it!" Fanny panted. "Why don't we have our picnic now?"

Everyone agreed and began unpacking the food, even Howl joined in as if nothing has happened. Sophie noticed it, Howl was upset just now, I shouldn't have invited them…….What a mistake! But what could I do? They're all here; it would be awfully rude to send them all back. Sophie tried to forget about it, thinking that she better make it up to Howl after this.

They sat under the warm sun, the air was fresh and the food was delicious. Martha especially brought a wonderful chocolate cake from Cesari's. Everyone loved it as usual. Fanny bought some exotic treats, since she is now rich.

Everything was going fine, chattering happily, and making up jokes and so on. Howl even forgotten about his disappointment, as for Calcifer, just this once, he was able to enjoy the leftovers of the foods. To him, they were better than logs.

"So when is the engagement for you two?" asked Fanny to Sophie and Howl "It has been months you two have been together,"

Everyone became quite and looked at the two. Calcifer could be seen grinning widely at them. Sophie blushed, but Howl smiled and kept calm. Sophie wondered how he could smile in this sort of situation.

"Well as a matter a fact……" before Howl could finish, Michael saved Howl and Sophie from embarrassment.

"Look at that!" shouted Michael while pointing directly up to the sky.

Everyone's attention was drowned to the sky. A rather large white feather is swaying with the breeze, falling towards them. Sophie relieved that everyone had forgotten about the "engagement" subject, and is now enchanted by the feather. The feather gently landed in a bowl of gravy, it floated on the gravy still with beauty.

Howl looked up to the sky, to see what dropped the feather. Suddenly, he caught sight on a small figure high above the sky. He lost sight of the figure as soon as he blocked his eyes away from the blazing sun. But he knew something was up there and to him, it might not be an ordinary bird.

Sophie reached out her hand and took the delicate feather off the gravy. Not even a drop of gravy ruined the feather, even it landed on it. The feather still remains clean, glimmering white and soft when touched. Most amazingly, the feather is much larger than a human's palm.

"Does it belong to some sort of huge bird?" Martha asked.

"I don't think so. There isn't any sighting of a huge bird around here before," said Lettie. "Ben, what do you think?"

Sophie passed the feather to Wizard Suliman. Wizard Suliman observed it, twisting it gently.

"Suppose it's a phoenix feather of a phoenix?" Michael asked excitedly.

"It couldn't be. Phoenix feathers have the colors of fire. They will burn your finger if one touches it," said Howl.

"Might belong to a new species of birds, there is magic in it," said Wizard Suliman. "It might also be a feather of a griffin."

"Maybe," Howl replied. "May I have a look?"

Howl observed the feather carefully, rubbing his fingers on it.

Sophie wondered how just one feather can capture everyone's attention. To her, the feather looks a bit like those large feathers from the back of an ostrich, like another one of those books which Howl brought back for her from Wales.

"Ben, I don't think this is even a griffin feather. It doesn't feel like it," Howl said.

"Then what you think it's from?" Wizard Suliman asked.

"Not sure, never seen anything like it," replied Howl. "I think I'll keep it, for further analysis."

"Well, there are many species of birds around Ingary. I'm sure you'll find it," said Fanny. "Now, where were we?"

Sophie knew it's going to be about Howl and her again, she better get away from this subject.

"Uh…….I thinks I'll go for a walk in the forest, my feet are kind of restless today," Sophie said,

"Sure why not. Why don't you let Howl accompany you? I'm sure it will be nice," Calcifer said cheekily.

Sophie could just give that fire demon a piece of her mind. But, in order to escape from embarrassment, there's no option.

"I won't want to trouble Howl. Besides, it's just a short walk through the forest, what could happen?

Howl was about to disagree with Sophie's idea until she glared at him. Howl understands Sophie's game, but he can't let go of the feeling which worries him if she got into trouble.

"If you say so Sophie, just be very careful. There is no telling what's in there," said Howl.

Sophie looked at Howl. He has that serious expression on his face. What could be lurking in that forest? Sophie thought, the people of Market Chipping often came here to gather wild fruits and berries. There shouldn't be any danger.

"I'll be fine, don't worry about me. I could take care of myself" said Sophie.

"Are you sure you don't want any of us to accompany you, Sophie?" asked Martha.

"Quite sure," Sophie replied firmly.

Sophie walked to towards to forest, only looking back to take a short glimpse at Howl.

It felt cool in the forest, it had a peaceful feeling. The birds are twittering away, the sound of running water could be heard from afar, everything was green and the flowers gave out a wonderful aroma. Sophie can't help thinking she became a bit of a slitherer-outer. To her this is the last time she is going use to habits Howl had.

"And why did I turn my head back just to see Howl? I don't know," said Sophie to herself. Sophie had a habit of talking to herself when she is lonely, came from when she used to be an old woman. "Why did, I always get this feeling……when……I look at him," whispered Sophie. "Gah! Pull yourself together Sophie Hatter! This is getting to your head!"

Sophie walked deeper into the forest mumbling to herself, not noticing where she was going. She can't stop thinking about Howl somehow; she wished Fanny never talked about engagements, she felt awful. Sophie wasn't enjoying the scenery at all.

There was a sudden cold breeze, the fallen leaves rustle on the ground. Sophie clutched her hands together to warm herself. But she ignores the cold and continues her way. Sophie was about to turn back, the forest is beginning to make her feel uncomfortable.

Suddenly, a gust of wind blew at her. Sophie backed and struggled with the wind, dried leaves slapped at her face. She could feel pain stinging all over her, it felt terrible.

"Stop wind! Stop it at once!" shouted Sophie.

But the wind did not stop, it blow more ferociously and the pain just worsen. Sophie couldn't stand for this, she ran as fast as she could. She could still feel the wind blowing after her. Sophie ran as fast as she could, everything was a blur. She jumped over logs and rocks. She tripped on a rock and one of her shoe came off. The wind caught up with her stinging her again, she screamed and struggled.

"Stop it wind! STOP IT!" shrieked Sophie.

But it was useless, the pain worsen again. Sophie fought the pain and took off her other shoe, knowing that she would be able to run faster that way.

She ran at top speed, the forest seems endless, it all just goes on. Sophie could feel the pattering of water beneath her bare feet, but the wind kept on blowing after her. She accidentally cut herself on a rose bush, leaving a torn piece on cloth dangling there. But the pain from the cut is nothing compare to the pain she is dealing with.

Sophie kept on running, but then, she could feel that the wind had stopped. She slowed down and tripped again. She limped as she used what's left of her strength to pull herself up. After limping a few steps, Sophie suddenly collapsed. She whimpered a little and sat on the ground. The pain seems to leave her, but she is totally out of breath and had absolutely no strength to stand up again.

Sophie looked at the cut she had on her arm, she could see blood flowing out of her cut. Her body aches all over; she even could see bruises on her body. She never felt so awful in her life. Her dress is torn here and there, her face is dirty and her hair is untidy and brownish.

She looks up and saw a lake. Its water is sparkling and tempting. Sophie can't resist a drink of water, she gathers up her strength again and limped towards the lake. She stopped near the edge of the lake and looked at the clear water. She cupped her hands and scooped the water. It felt so wonderful when it touches her hands. She quickly drank the water, it was remarkably refreshing. She soon could feel her strength rushing back to her. Sophie caught sight of the cut on her arm healing itself. The cut was no longer there; all her bruises and aches are gone.

Suddenly, Sophie caught her eyes on a horse with a horn on its forehead on the other side of the lake. Sophie recalls it was a unicorn, since it has a horn. The unicorn is a bit transparent; it looked back at her with its clear deep blue eyes. Sophie remembered the mystical powers which unicorns had. They are able to replenish poison water back to its clear state. Sophie must have drunk the water at the same time the unicorn's horn touched it.

The unicorn kept on looking at Sophie, both of them looked at each other from the two edges of the lake. Sophie can't believe she is actually seeing a real life unicorn, so few people only get to see them. She was relieved that the unicorn came to her at her time of need and now wishing that she could be accompanied by someone.

"Thank you, my friend. " whispered Sophie.

Just these few words, the unicorn nodded at her and galloped away without a sound.

Sophie got up; she is able to stand without a problem. She felt rather hungry after all that running. She saw a berry bush nearby, thinking she could either go back to the picnic hoping she won't be attacked again or stopped her hunger first.

That's not an option to her. She picked a few berries and chews them. They were tasty after all that running she did. What's wrong with me? She thought, Couldn't I talk things to life anymore? Why was the wind chasing me? Who would do such a horrid thing?

Sophie isn't sure of anything now, she hoped all that trouble she gone through is just an awful dream, nothing more but a mere dream.

She chewed a few more berries, questions began to crowd up her mind. What is going on? Nothing is right nowadays. She thinks back her old days when she was young. Her father, Mr. Hatter, always told her to be strong no matter what and that there is always a glimmer of hope in every corner.

Just the though of her father was enough to remind her how much she missed him. A tear drop rolled down her cheeks, she could feel sadness in her after a long time.

Suddenly, the entire forest became quiet. Not a sound was heard, Sophie knew something is wrong, it's too quite. Sophie looked at her surroundings, she is alert. She picked up a large stick, preparing to hit whatever that is going to attack her. Sophie could hear soft chiming, like wind chimes. There was a soft rustle somewhere, then everything became quite again. Only the gentle blowing of the breeze could be heard.

Cold sweat began to tickle down from Sophie. She had never been this nervous. Must have been that shock I had when the wind attacked me, thought Sophie.

"Sophie……..Sophie……." a gentle voice echoed.

Sophie looked around, who could that be? She thought.

"Who are you?" asked Sophie. "Show yourself!"

By Celtic Angora

Author's Note: Hope this is better than the other chapters. Chapter 2 is supposed to be boring, sorry about that. Please review to let me know your comments. And thanks again Haru Yoshioka and Ophelia Russell for the review.


	4. In Which Sophie was Warned and Cursed

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and thank you beckythorn 13. This chapter wraps up Chapter 1. Hopefully you all will understand what's going on.

Chapter 4: In Which Sophie was Warned and Cursed. 

"It's me. It's me……" echoed the little voice.

"I know. Where are you?" cried Sophie.

Sophie isn't sure she should trust whatever it is, but its voice is sweet and trusting. But she knew she mustn't be deceived, she could feel something is after her. She isn't going to let her guard down this time.

"I'm here, with you……," echoed the voice. "I'm here, I'm there. I'm everywhere wherever you want me to be……."

Sophie turned her head left and right, but she can't see anyone or any other living creature. She heard the same chiming again and began to feel that this is a joke of some sort.

"Can you be a bit more pacific?" cried Sophie, who is getting annoyed. "I can't understand a bit of what you're talking about!"

"I apologize, apologize……." It echoed. "I'm here, behind you……."

Sophie turned her back to the berry bush. There from the behind the bush, she gasped saw the oddest thing ever, a floating ball of light hidden in the darkness. The ball light lit a bit of the darkness from behind. Sophie could see it's damp and trees crowd there, with some sort of fungus growing on them. Sophie was disgusted with that scene. If this was Howl's bathroom, it would take me forever to clean it, she thought.

"I'm here, you are looking at me……as I said you will, as she said I will……" said the ball of light.

"What are you? Why are you here?" cried Sophie.

"My name is Silverlight, for my light is silver."said Silverlight.

"How do you know my name?" asked Sophie.

"She told me, she knows, knows all……"said Silverlight.

"Who is she?" asked Sophie, who is beginning to be a little nosy again.

"One is not here to give out private information, but to warn you, Sophie Hatter……" said Silverlight

"Warn me? Whatever for?" asked Sophie.

"I'm sent here, to warn you of the grave disaster that will soon fall upon Ingary……." Silverlight said.

"What disaster in Ingary?" Sophie said.

"The world is changing as we know it, but all this has something to do with you, Sophie," said Silverlight.

"Me? Is this some sort of dream?" Sophie asked.

"No, I wish it was too. This is all too real, this conversation, this world, even you and me…… " said Silverlight "Don't let your gift be taken. It's the final ingredient"

"My gift to talk things to life? It's fading away now, I'm losing it……" Sophie said sadly.

"Oh no, it's there, I see it. It's always there and always will be," said Silverlight.

Sophie wondered if this is true. It doesn't work when she commanded the wind to stop. But after much thought, that might not be just any normal wind.

"You must remember Sophie Hatter. True strength must come from deep inside; Determination must be from within; the will to believe in yourself is in your determination; Hope is a glimmer away and true love will then find you……" said Silverlight.

"You're not making any sense!" cried Sophie.

"Watch out for the evil one," said Silverlight. "She is looking for……She's here!" shrieked Silverlight.

"Who?" asked Sophie.

"The evil sorceress," replied Silverlight.

The leaves on the ground began shifting towards Sophie. Sophie backed away hoping that nasty wind isn't coming back.

"Quick! Follow me and run when there is still time!" cried Silverlight.

The little ball of light flew to the left. Sophie could see it flying away from behind the trees shining brightly like a little laturn. She picked herself up and began chasing after Silverlight. The leaves react fast, and began flowing after Sophie too, gathering up more leaves at the same time. Again, the wind picked up the leaves, giving them more speed to chase after Sophie.

Sophie was getting tired of being chased by leaves and wind, she is thankful for that unicorn's healing waters or else she wouldn't have made it this far.

"Wind and leaves! STOP IT! Stop chasing me!" shouted Sophie.

But it failed again, the wind became faster. Whoever that evil sorceress is, she must have been controlling it, she thought.

"Sophie!"

Sophie knew its Silverlight's voice. She looked to her left and saw Silverlight just behind the trees, flying as fast as it could.

"Sophie, remember you are the final ingredient, don't let her stop you!" cried Silverlight.

"Enough about me being an ingredient already, you are still not making any sense!" panted Sophie.

The two of them tried to escape the magic that is chasing after them. Sophie tried using a few spells she learned but it doesn't seem to have any effect. There is no choice but to keep on running.

"Could you do something?" cried Sophie.

"The evil sorceress's magic is beyond my limits!" cried Silverlight. "I'm nothing more than a mere beginner in magic in my world."

"Well, so am I!" panted Sophie. "Can't you at least try?"

"I shall then!" cried Silverlight.

Silverlight turned back and flew swiftly towards the raging wind. It screamed a few words, unlike any language Sophie has ever heard of. Suddenly, a bluish transparent shield began to rise from the little ball of light. Sophie was amazed, to think that whatever could do magic like that was called a beginner, she thought.

The wind closed in to Silverlight. But then, the leaves the wind carried just went through the shield. Sophie could see Silverlight is no match for the magic it's facing. Silverlight lost its comtrol and is blasted away into the trees.

"Silverlight!" shouted Sophie. Even though Sophie doesn't know much about Silverlight, but she doesn't want that little thing to get hurt, it doesn't deserve it after all.

"Sophie!"

Sophie turned to her left again and saw Silverlight. For a little thing like it, it could be quick, Sophie thought.

"I'm sorry! I can't do it, she eats the magic I used on her!" cried Silverlight. "The evil sorceress is getting stronger than ever!"

"Well, we can't fight it we'll have to escape from it!" panted Sophie.

"I don't think we can! Look behind you!" cried Silverlight.

Sophie look back over her shoulders, the wind has changed its form, she could see whenever the trees touched it, and they are all sucked into it.

"Well, if we can't fight it, we'll have to escape from it," panted Sophie.

"There is nothing we could do! We can't escape!" cried Silverlight.

"Now what happen to that quote you had about 'Hope'?" panted Sophie.

"I……Ah!" shrieked Silverlight.

It was such a high pinched shrieked that Sophie cover her ears. When she looked back to see if Silverlight was okay, it's gone.

"Silverlight!" shouted Sophie.

"Run Sophie, don't care about me!" echoed Silverlight.

"I'm not leaving you!" cried Sophie.

Sophie could feel the wind behind her back. It's gaining on her fast. She is so confused of what's going on. Nothing is making any sense. It all seems now is juat keep on running and hope for the best.

"Remember, Sophie!" Silverlight echoed. "AH!"

Sophie kept on running. I could try to raise a wind, she thought. But I can't get it right……But it's worth a try!

Sophie raised a wind, hopefully it will be successful, and unlike the last time she tried it. She felt the wind leaped up, whistling. She could see the grass beneath moved quickly. Then, she wasn't running any more. The wind blew her red gold hair and the wind drums her ears. It was a nice feeling that she succeeded this spell for once. She looks back over her shoulders and could see that the wind it isn't catching up with her anymore.

She was relieved, but suddenly, her spell stopped. Sophie lost control and fell on the ground. She got up on her back, she felt humiliated. Sophie could had sworn she got the spell right, whoever that evil sorceress is, she must have somehow disable my spell somehow, thought Sophie.

Sophie looked around, she was surrounded by trees. There is only a wide space nothing more, there is no way out, she's trapped.

"Oh, confound it! I stumbled into a trap," said Sophie. "There has to be a way out!"

"Sophie……" echoed a little voice.

"Silverlight? Is it you? Help me get out of here!" cried Sophie.

"Yes, it's me Silverlight, whose light is silver. There is no way out Sophie, you're trapped" echoed the voice.

"No way out? Where are you? Come out and at least try to help me out of here!" screamed Sophie.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Sophie……" echoed the voice.

"What? You're not Silverlight!" shouted Sophie.

Sophie hated to be deceived or tricked, and being betrayed by a little ball of light is just too much.

"Show yourself! I'll give you a piece of my mind!" shouted Sophie.

"I'm here, I'm there, I'm everywhere. You can't escape me Sophie……you can't……"echoed the voice.

The same words kept on repeating in Sophie's mind. Sophie tried searching for a weak spot around the trees, but it's really hard to concentrate with all those words repeating in her head. She couldn't take it anymore; she can't let this madness get the best of her.

"Be Quiet Already!" screamed Sophie. "I've had enough of this! You don't expect me to go on with this madness, do you?"

"Oh……I think you will. You're trapped like a mouse, a little grey mouse……" echoed the voice.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this?" asked Sophie.

"I'll tell you, look here, look there, I'm behind you right here……" echoed the voice.

Sophie turned around, she gasped. Right in front of her stood a slender and tall woman. The woman wore a black dress with a few twinkling diamonds on it and she had long black hair to match with it. She held a grimly looking staff with her and a raven, perched on the shoulder. Sophie couldn't believe who she was looking at, The Witch of the Waste.

"My name is Silverlight, for my light is silver," said the Witch in Silverlight's sweet voice.

"You tricked me again," said Sophie as she glared at the Witch, she is so annoyed with her. "You pretended to be Silverlight to trap me didn't you?"

"Huh! You are gullible sometimes Miss Hatter. There is a Silverlight before I grabbed her away just now. Intelligent little thing, it warned you before I can get my hands on it," said the Witch.

"You were dead! I could have sworn you were!" Sophie screamed.

"Little do you know Miss Hatter, I have ways in dealing with death. You see, even with my body destroyed, my spirit still lives then I found a way to regain my body back. Amazing, don't you think? Cheating death, life is just so fragile," said the Witch.

"What do you want?" asked Sophie sternly. She is neither afraid of the Witch nor even a bit scared, she isn't afraid if she turns her into an old woman again.

"You know very well what I want, Miss Hatter. Revenge," said the Witch. "It's really a pity you didn't bring Howl with you. It will be a much more interesting reunion," said the Witch.

"You better leave us alone! That goes for my family!" cried Sophie.

"I have nothing to do with your pathetic family. I can do whatever I want with them soon anyway," said the Witch. "I guess I couldn't mess with your little love life, couldn't I?

Sophie blushed, hoping that the Witch wouldn't notice. Sophie felt the need, urging to get back at her.

"I'll be surprised if you could do anything with your fake body, that old walking stick and that roasted chicken of yours!" cried Sophie. For some reason, she felt good after saying that, but she knew she shouldn't and the Witch is going to have to deal with her.

The raven crowed angrily at her and the Witch stared at her. "You are foolish Miss Hatter. Isn't it too much of a risk to insult magic that is beyond your dreams?"

"I shouldn't think so, if it's your Hocus-Pocus!" cried Sophie.

The Witch bit her lips, she had never been this insulted, and she pointed at Sophie and said "Miss Hatter for the next few days, I will be back. And you better be prepare by then!"

The Witch swayed her hands around Sophie's face. Sophie backed, knowing that she might be turned into an old woman again. She began to feel dizzy, her vision blurred, everything turned black. The last thing she heard was the Witch's sinister laugh.

The Witch smirked when she saw Sophie fainted. She held up her staff, Elfarium. By slashing midair with its tip, she opened a portal.

"Sweet dreams, Miss Hatter. While it last," the Witch said grimly.

By Celtic Angora

Author's Note: Now the action can finally start. Phew! Please review and for those who did, thank you ever so much for the reviews again. Hopefully, this chapter is good. Next chapter may be up soon.


	5. In Which Sophie was Rescued

Author's Note: The next chapter is up; I had big plans for this fan fic. Hope you all will enjoy this one.

Chapter 5: In Which Sophie was Rescued

"Sophie! Where are you?" shouted Howl.

"Sophie!" cried Martha.

"Sophie, please come out!" cried Fanny. "There is no time for games!"

It was a cold night in the forest. It's been the whole afternoon and evening everyone searched for Sophie. She disappeared mysteriously; there is no sign of her anywhere in the forest. They were thankful that there was a full moon that night to brighten the way, it was usually dark as ink here at night.

Lettie is beginning to lost hope to find Sophie. She wept a little, hoping that her older sister would be alright. Martha was beginning to feel like Lettie too if it wasn't for Michael.

"For I know, I have a high feeling that Sophie might have left behind our backs or something. She might perhaps been attacked by wolves by now, for all I know!" wept Lettie.

Wizard Suliman patted Lettie's shoulder; Lettie got quite a shock when she turned around.

"Don't worry Lettie, Sophie will be fine. She's a strong woman, she can take care of herself," said Wizard Suliman.

Lettie was calmed by Wizard Suliman's kind words and appreciate the comfort. She dried up her tears with a handkerchief Suliman gave her; she wonders why she felt much comfort inside whenever she is near him. But she snapped out of it, remembering that her sister is missing and began searching for her like the others.

Howl and Suliman tried using finding spells. It's working, but it kept leading them deeper into the forest. They began to wonder if the finding spells were working properly.

"Why would Sophie wondered this far into the forest? No one has ever venture the forest this far before" said Fanny. "You sure she isn't at the moving castle?"

"I'm sure, I checked everywhere in the castle and the flower shop, she isn't in any of them," said Michael.

"Most probably she might have got lost in here, after all it's an enormous forest," said Wizard Suliman.

Howl had to be the only one who didn't give any theories of Sophie's disappearance. He actually found those theories rather annoying. All he could think now is Sophie is alright or not. He doesn't even care if his boots were a disgrace when he stepped on mud or when bits of his suit are thorn. His mind is concentrating on Sophie only and her only.

"I dearly hope Sophie is alright. There are rumors that creatures came out in the night in this forest," Fanny said worryingly.

There were quite a lot of murmurings when Fanny said that. Martha is shivering complaining that it's getting cold and Lettie almost breaking into tears again. Wizard Suliman and Fanny tried to calm them all down. Until, Michael slipped and fell on him back claming that he saw a snake. Howl couldn't stand and watch this madness, he was about to loose it.

"Will you all be Quiet!" shouted Howl.

Everyone got a shock, but they quiet down and stared at Howl.

"I've had it with all those complains from you lot!" shouted Howl. "First of all Sophie is out there in the dark, cold and hungry. Secondly, if we don't reach her soon, there would be no telling what would happen and thirdly, if you all want to find Sophie I suggest you all focus on it!"

He tore his eyes away from them all and held him hand on a branch which was blocking his way. Until he stopped, "I'm sorry, I don't know what got in to me" said Howl.

"It's alright," replied Suliman. "We'll find her."

Howl nodded and shouted up to the sky "Calcifer, any sign of Sophie?"

Calcifer the rather friendly fire demon was taking a high view up in the sky. He too is worried of Sophie.

"No sign of her, it's too misty up here! But I'll keep on looking" shouted Calcifer.

"You do that," replied Howl.

Howl kept on walking even though his legs were sore. But he doesn't care about that either and is still putting his trust on his finding spell.

Calcifer kept his eyes peeled, like a hawk which is finding its prey. But then, the view from above began to change, the clouds of the night disappeared, even the mist below faded away. Calcifer wondered what's going on, something odd is happening. He could sense the presence of magic nearby. He noticed always the forest became misty in the night. Something must have cleared it away. Could it be Sophie, talking the mist to clear off so she can find her way? Calcifer wondered. It could be Howl.

"Howl if you clear off the mist doesn't mean you need to clear off the clouds too!" shouted Calcifer from above.

"What are you talking about Calcifer? I didn't clear off the mists, and neither the clouds. The night must have been getting to you," shouted Howl.

But then, Howl and Suliman stopped, both sensing that magic is nearby and knowing that it's not theirs, they became alert. Calcifer too became aware that the feeling of that magic isn't Howl or Suliman's it's from something else.

Suddenly from midair, something swooped past Calcifer in such speed that Calcifer almost toppled.

Calcifer quickly regain his balance. "What in the world is that? Creatures these days could be really rude!" said Calcifer. But Calcifer did catch a glimpse of what it is; he remembered whatever it is, it's white.

"Did you say something Calcifer?" shouted Howl from below.

"It's nothing," shouted Calcifer. "But I did saw something just now. Watch out for something white, I can't make out what it is yet!"

From below, the women are getting tired. Not to mention, Michael had been stung by a few insects and is now itching his hands and legs. It's becoming darker as they kept on walking deeper into the forest. Howl magically kindles a flame between his fingers to give a little more light.

"Ah!" screamed Martha suddenly.

Everyone was shocked, they looked at Martha and found her on her knees, screaming then sobbing with a pair of shoes in her hands. They could hear a few words from her sobs, that these shoes were Sophie's. Lettie recognized them too, and began to feel down again. Howl didn't believe it at first, but when he took a closer look, he wished he hadn't seen them.

Howl walked a bit further away from the others, leaving them to think they had lost Sophie. Howl isn't sure what to believe, he is so upset that he began kicking the pebbles on the ground. She couldn't be dead! He kept on saying in his mind, it's not yet her time.

"Follow me……" a voice lightly echoed.

"Who's there?" asked Howl.

Howl look up, he could have sworn he heard something. Thinking that it's the wind he kept on walking.

"Sophie!" shouted Howl. He hoped to hear her voice, there maybe still a chance for her.

"Follow me……" the same voice echoed again but louder this time.

Howl jumped and looked to his right. There sitting on a large rock was a creature he had never seen before. It was a creature shaped like a tiger with no stripes, yet, its size is smaller and its entire body was dim white, only its eyes shone brightly white.

Howl stared at the creature, unlike anything he ever encountered he has no idea what to do. The creature got up on all fours, Howl backed a murmuring counter spell in case. But the creature didn't attack him at all. Instead, it seems that it's trying to interact with Howl.

"Follow me……" the creature said.

Then, it jumped off the rock and ran deeper into the forest.

Howl didn't believe his eyes. What is that thing? He thought.

"There you are Howl!" said Wizard Suliman suddenly.

Howl jumped, he turns to the back and saw Suliman and the rest of them.

"Did you all heard that?" asked Howl.

"Heard what?" asked Suliman.

"The voice, there was a creature, it spoke," said Howl.

"I didn't heard or seen anything," said Suliman doubtfully. He is beginning to think that Howl might have gone mad.

"It asked me to follow it……" whispered Howl.

"Excuse me?" said Suliman. Suliman isn't sure what is going on with Howl, thinking that maybe he had became a bit of a lunatic because of Sophie.

"Howl, I think you should rest," Suliman said.

There was a sudden flash of white light from afar, Howl quickly got on his feet and ran to where the light is.

"Howl!" shouted Suliman. "Where are you going?"

Howl didn't reply, he is neither sure if it's wise to trust that creature. His instinct is somehow telling him to follow that mysterious creature. He kept on running pulling down vines to clear his path.

"Calcifer, follow a white creature! You may be able to see it up high!" shouted Howl.

Suliman could hear Calcifer from below, complaining a bit before agreeing with Howl. Suliman sighed. "Come on, we better follow him"

"What is actually going on?" asked Lettie.

"Don't know, just follow him. Make sure he doesn't get into trouble. We have nothing to loose" said Suliman.

The others followed Howl, catching up with him as fast as they could. Fanny panted saying that Sophie couldn't have gone this far. Suliman isn't even sure if listening to Howl is the right thing to do, it seems a bit pointless if you don't know what's going on.

Howl stopped at the edge of a pond, on the other edge, he saw the creature again. It looked at him, it walk near a rose bush, and then it ran away again. Since it is a bit of a drought at Market Chipping, the pond water is really shallow; it only reaches to the foot. Howl ran across the pond, when he reaches to the other side, he caught his eyes on a piece of cloth dangling in a rose bush. He reached out his hand to untangle that piece of cloth, not worrying of the thorns that might be able to poke him. He looked at the torn cloth, recognizing the grayish color. He came to a conclusion that Sophie came by here.

Having faith in the creature is helping him, he ran further into the forest. He lost sign of the creature, but he did hear the other's voices catching up from behind.

"Calcifer, did you see that creature!" shouted Howl.

"Honestly Howl, I don't know what are you so interested in that thing," shouted Calcifer.

"This isn't a good time Calcifer! Just tell me if you see it!" shouted Howl.

"Oh, alright!" shouted Calcifer. "Humans, they always get up on the wrong side of the bed…… I see it! That thing is fast, it's a great deal further away from you!"

The others caught up with Howl, panting and groaning.

"What's going on Howl?" asked Michael desperately.

Howl didn't answer again. "Suliman, we have to raise a wind!" said Howl.

"Whatever for?" asked Suliman.

"For Sophie, that thing is going to lead us to her," said Howl.

"What thing?" asked Fanny. "How would know?"

"Just a wild guess." said Howl "Suliman, please."

Suliman nodded. Howl grabbed Michael and Martha's hand, while Wizard Suliman held Fanny and Lettie's. Both of them raise a wind, they are lifted up, and is now traveling in an amazing speed. Everything became blur, even the ground, it was like traveling through a portal.

Calcifer flew as fast as he could, catching up with them hoping that Sophie would be alright. After all, who is going to pass him logs if she's gone.

The wind roared it's much faster when two of them combined. Howl could see a small flash of light in front of him. Knowing that they are closing in on the creature, both he and Suliman slowed down, leaving a smoky trail behind them. Howl let go of Michael and Martha's hand and ran to the creature.

He pushed away the leaves blocking him and eventually made a path through. He was stunned when he saw the creature circling a person lying on the ground. The creature spotted Howl, it quickly leaped up to the nearest tree and faded away. Howl thought perhaps all this time the creature was a ghost of some sort. Howl walked closer to the person, he recognized the person's red gold hair.

"Sophie!" Howl shouted.

He ran to the fainted woman and held her in his arms. She is still breathing, she's still alive, thank god, Howl thought. Sophie looked awfully pale, she is even cold. The others ran into the scene, all excited. Calcifer flew down and Martha was so happy that she cried. They crowd around Sophie hoping that she isn't hurt.

Sophie recognized the familiar voices calling her; she tried really hard to open her eyes. She managed to open them slightly until she fainted again. Lettie and Martha panicked at the scene; Howl picked her up from the ground and began to raise another wind to bring them back.

Even thought Sophie couldn't open her eyes, she could feel the wind blowing at her face. She remembered Lettie and Martha's voices begging her to wake up. The last words she heard were when Howl whispered to her that she would be fine. But then, she could not hear anymore.

Sophie opened her eyes, everything was slightly blurred, but she could see someone in front of her. She felt warm in here, wherever she is. She felt a whole lot of comfort in here too. Her vision cleared, she saw Howl is front of her, she then noticed her surroundings. She realized that she is in her chubby hole under the stairs, knowing that she is in the moving castle, she was relieved.

"Are you alright Sophie?" asked Howl worryingly.

She looked at Howl, she could tell he was so worried about her, even though he is smiling at her now.

"Yes……" Sophie replied softly.

Sophie could tell he didn't believe her, she could tell that he has been through a lot by just one look at his face.

"You wait, I'll get you a hot drink," said Howl as he went to search of a cup.

Sophie groaned as she sat up, she saw Calcifer grinning at her.

"You caused lots of trouble for us just now," said Calcifer. "What bothers me is how you managed to get lost so deep in the forest."

Sophie was quite, she couldn't remember what actually happen before Howl or the others came to her rescue.

"I raised a wind," replied Sophie.

"You, raised a wind? Now that I got to see for myself," Calcifer sniggered.

"Don't bother her already Calcifer. She's had enough," said Howl.

Howl balanced a pan of milk on a log in the hearth, Calcifer have to move away a little to make way for it. It reminds Sophie of when Howl was covered in green slime. When the milk is warm, he gave Sophie a cup of it.

"Where's Michael?" asked Sophie.

"He went to send Martha back to Cesari's. He'll be back in a while," said Howl. "Now you need to take a rest"

"What happened just now? How did you find me?" asked Sophie.

"You just fainted in the forest," said Howl. "We used a Finding spell to track you down."

"Come off it Howl, she can handle the truth. It's not like as if she is going to jump up to the roof out of shock" said Calcifer.

Howl glared at Calcifer, but he gave in. "The Finding spells failed, there is something about that forest which jinxed them, we followed a creature of some sort, it leaded us to you." said Howl. "We aren't sure if the creature is on the good or bad side. Suliman and I looked through a few books just now. We think it might be a soul eater."

"A soul eater?" Sophie wondered. "As in those things could have eaten my soul?"

"Exactly, although we aren't very sure, chances are that it might be one." said Howl. "But yet it couldn't be because it leaded us to you."

"I don't think it is," said Calcifer. "Soul eaters will directly suck out one's soul if they saw anyone unconscious, that one didn't. Plus, soul eaters are slow creatures, that one is much too fast. I must admit, it is fun to see Howl carried you all the way here."

Sophie wondered if this is true she looked at Howl, Howl nodded to her. To think that Howl actually carried me all the way from there to here, she thought. She saw one of his suits on the table; it was as torn as her dress. How can Howl let his suit become like that? He must be mad, thought Sophie.

"It's getting late Sophie," said Howl. "You better get some rest."

"But I'm……." Sophie was cut off when Howl hugged her. At the same time, Michael came in. She could see he was shocked. Sophie actually enjoyed that hug even though it lasted for a little while.

"Good night," said Howl. Howl spotted Michael, still quite shocked from what he saw. Howl smiled at him, and then went to his room.

"Well isn't that sweet," laughed Calcifer. "Now I have to be the luckiest fire demon to witness this."

"Oh be quiet Calcifer!" cried Sophie.

"Uh…….I'll be going to bed now," said Michael.

By Celtic Angora

Author's Note: What you think? Please review. And thanks again to those who have reviewed to me, thanks a lot. Hopefully, the next chapter is going to be up soon.


End file.
